Kiki
Kiki (The Shy Strategist) is a contestant on Fanny's IRC Camps. She was on the Dancing Ducks during the first season. Coverage ﻿Season One When Kiki is first introduced into the competition in Welcome To Pilot, a lot of the contestants begin to think she's really nice and gains a lot of friends in the first minute she arrives. Kiki is glad to be put on the Dancing Ducks because she's on a team with a bunch of her friends that she already made. She quickly makes friends with Keyshia because she bets they have a lot of the same history. She comforts Brick when he feels hated by everyone, saying that she likes him as a friend. Kiki creates an alliance with Brick, Keyshia, and Webly whom begins to develop a crush on Kiki. But, Brick begins to develop a crush on Kiki as well. Kiki bunks above Keyshia when they get settled into their cabins. When Fanny announces the first challenge which takes place on top of the mountain, Kiki suggests that the challenge would be bobsledding. Kiki is shocked and scared when she finds out the challenge is jumping off a cliff into the shark-infested waters below. Kiki shows she has a crush on Brick during the challenge when he jumps off the cliff and Kiki tries to stop him. Keyshia and Kiki both jump off the cliff at the same time as a test of friendship, which passes. Kiki's team wins the challenge that day. Kiki gets a little freaked out when Webly won't let go of hugging her. Kiki is then hurt when she sees Candice and Brick spending a lot of time together. Webly tries to help Kiki feel better, and Kiki tries to hide the pain. In The Mad Splatter, Kiki tries to tell herself that she's over Brick. When Brick asks what he did wrong, she ignores him and tells him she's over him, trying to play a game of hard to get. Kiki brings Keyshia to go get breakfast with her, but ends up disgusted with it. When Fanny announces the challenge, Kiki volunteers to be a shooter instead of a deer. Kiki runs off into the forest when the challenge starts, Brick right on her trail. He tries to flirt with her and ask her if he makes a cute deer. Kiki quickly snaps that she's seen cuter maggots. Kiki gets annoyed when Brick in caught off guard and shot. Kiki soon realizes that the game is going quick and goes to shoot April. Kiki is too late to shoot April when the challenge declares the Bouncing Bunnies the winners. When Kiki is struggling who to vote, she talks to Keyshia about Brick. When she gets some comforting words, she decides to stick with her alliance and vote out Ky for doing nothing and surrendering in the challenge. At elimination, Kiki makes a bold move and sits next to Brick and Webly. At the ceremony, Kiki votes for Ky like planned. Kiki also receives one vote from Candice, but is safe. Brick and Ky are in the bottom two and Ky is sent home. Kiki is shocked to hear that Ky was homeless. Audition Tape Kiki is sitting on her loft bed. The walls in her room are heavily painted to look like a scene from the African jungles. Kiki is hugging an antelope looking stuffed animal, and other stuffed jungle animals (gorillas, hippos, cheetahs, and turacos) and scattered around her bed. The bed is under a canopy and glitter trees are on both sides of the canopy. In the left corner of the room, jungle flowers and plants are everywhere. In the right corner, there is a TV sitting on a bamboo table. "Hi, I'm Kiki. In this audition, you might hear my voice more than you will if you accept me into the competition. Anyways, I'd like to audition for the IRC Camps because it sounds fun and all these years of saving jungles and chess playing will pay off for my smarts and strategy. So, please accept me, Kiki Jones." Kiki says to the camera. Kiki presses the paw of the gorilla and it makes an angry gorilla call. Kiki jumps and throws it across the room. The camera falls over and goes to static. Trivia *﻿The name Kiki came from Kiki the Kob, a fictional character created for Big Jungle Aventure, the theme for a 2011 Vacation Bible School. *At 'Big Jungle Adventure' Kiki was featured the first day and was a more shy and timid character throughout the week. This is where the shy part in Kiki's label comes from. Kiki also figured how to get away from the humans so this is why Kiki is made a strategist. *Kiki's hometown is St. Louis, Missouri the same site where Concordia Publishing House, the creators of 'Big Jungle Adventure' are located. *Kiki's knowledge of the jungle stated in her audition tape, is another reference to 'Big Jungle Adventure'. *Kiki's last name is Jones like CeCe Jones from Shake It Up. Both names sound similar and I thought of it on the spot. Category:Season One Competitors